Smurfass: Baby's Got A Gun
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Smurfette had Brainy Smurf babysit Baby Smurf as she runs off in an errand, suddenly Baby Smurf found a 200 year old gun and create a dramatic scene with it. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Baby Smurf," said Brainy as he had his hands up in front of him as if he's blocking something, "Be careful on what you do to that gun."

Smurfette had Brainy watch over Baby Smurf for awhile, but after an hour Brainy took Baby outside for fresh air and Baby Smurf found a Remington Rider Single Shot Pistol. It was armed, and Baby was pointing it at Brainy awhile he's laughing.

"Hefty!" cried Brainy, "I need your help!"

Hefty comes over and sees Baby with the pistol, he soon aims the pistol at Hefty as he walked next to Brainy. "Holy Smurf, how did you get yourself into this smurf Brainy?" asked Hefty, a bit irritated.

"I turned around, that's it," said Brainy, "You know how to get the gun out of Baby's hands?"

"What's in it for me?"

"You can have the gun."

"Deal."

Hefty tries his best onto persuade Baby to drop the gun, Baby laughs as he threatens to shoot it by putting his finger on the trigger. After a few minutes, Handy came by and Baby Smurf points the pistol at him.

"Whoa, who gave Baby Smurf a gun?" asked Handy as he had his hands up in the air.

"He just happened to grab a hold of one once Brainy had his back smurfed," explained Hefty.

"If you can get Baby to give up the gun without him firing it, then you can have it." says Brainy.

Handy gave it his best shot, but no use. Baby stood up on his legs and began to walk towards the Smurfs, they soon walked backwards in an effort to avoid getting shot. Soon the Smurflings came along, Baby stopped and pointed the gun at them still laughing.

"Oh smurf, th- this is not right." stammered Snappy as he had his hands up in the air.

Jokey Smurf soon showed up, with a "surprise" present of course. When he saw Baby with the gun, he stopped and just stared at Baby for a moment. He soon dropped the present, as it hits the ground it explodes sending soot into Jokey's face.

"Jokes on me again," muttered Jokey as he coughed out soot.

More and more smurfs soon came by, they were all worried about who's going to get shot. They knew that whoever get's shot would become septic and die, maybe because they don't have a Doctor Smurf anymore or something.

Grandpa Smurf soon showed up and Baby points the gun at him, he just stood there for a moment as he stares at Baby. "Persuade Baby to drop the gun and you can have it," explains Brainy.

"Well, an old smurf like me needs protection these days," said Grandpa Smurf as he pulls out a lollypop. He placed it on the ground and backs away with his hands up in the air, Baby Smurf walked towards the piece of candy but walked passed it. Everyone soon follows him as they had him surrounded, they soon walked in front of Papa Smurf's mushroom house and Smurfette finally arrived on the scene.

"Brainy, what did you gave him?" she asked as she placed her hands in front of her.

"Baby Smurf found it out of nowhere," said Brainy, "And for the past 20 minutes, we've been trying to persuade him to drop the gun. If you can do it, you can have the pistol."

"Might as well shoot Gargamel with it," said Smurfette as she got to her knees and spread her arms out, "Come on Baby Smurf, come to mommy!"

Baby Smurf stopped laughing for a long while as he aimed the gun at Smurfette, then he placed his thumb on the primer and pulled it back till it clicks. Now it's really ready to fire, Smurfette quickly stood up and got behind Brainy for cover as a result.

Finally, Papa Smurf came out of his mushroom house to view the scene that's causing a stir in the town. "What's smurfing on here?" he asked as he walks towards the group of smurfs, then Baby pulls the gun on him.

"Okay, what is that and why is he pointing it at me?" asked Papa Smurf as he had his hands up in front of him.

"Its a Remington Rider Single Shot Pistol," explained Brainy, "Made in Eighteen Sixty Something."

"Where did he get it?"

"No clue, he just happened to grab a hold of it awhile I was distracted."

"He's not interested in Lollypops son," said Grandpa Smurf.

Papa Smurf made a brave move by marching towards Baby Smurf and literally yanked the gun out of his hands, ending the crisis. "This gun isn't loaded in the first place," said Papa Smurf as he examines it, "The trigger is smurfed on backwards, there's no way this is going to fire."

He ended up aiming it up in the air and "push" the trigger, the primer made a click and... nothing happened. Nearly scaring the Smurfs half to death, "You thought that was really going to go off huh?" he asked.

All the Smurfs muttered yes.

"See, it's not loaded," said Papa Smurf as he stuffs the gun into his pants at his groin area.

Then suddenly the gun goes off...

The gunshot scared the living daylights out off the entire Smurf Village as birds nearby flew away in utter shock, Papa Smurf just stood there as smoke rises out of his crotch with a priceless expression on his face. "Okay nobody panic," he assured, "I'm fine, the bullet missed."

Papa Smurf rushed back into his house with his hand still on the gun which was still in his pants, after he shut the door Brainy noticed that there is no bullet hole on the ground.

"OH MY SMURF!" screamed Papa Smurf from the inside of his house.

Baby Smurf just burst out laughing as he grabs the lollypop Grandpa Smurf left out for him earlier and stuck it into his mouth, he simply walked away like nothing even happened as Smurfette and Brainy passes out and collapsed onto the ground.

Now you know why Smurfs don't have guns lying around anymore.

**THE END**


End file.
